Apocalypse of the Undead
by xXUr-RawR-BuddyXx
Summary: Kairi didn't expect a zombie apocalypse until her dad almost ate her. Total epicness, and Sora having skills in dagger throwing and spanish. Summary sucks. Rated M for gore, language, almost rape, and possible lemon  possible
1. Chapter 1

My first Kingdom Hearts fic! (I do not own Kingdom Hearts) I'm like obsessed with zombies, so yeahhh... If it sucks, I know, if you like it , yay! I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>The apocalypse of the undead<p>

Ch1: The Invasion

Kairi was headed downstairs to get something to munch on, like a peach or something, to make her brain function better. Typing up a zombie story, Zombie Country, she had a small moment of writer's block, and she needed her brain to keep working. So she was downstairs, with the refrigerator open, going through all the food like a vulture scavenging for carcass.

Kairi is not a vulture. She does not eat raw meat. Raw meat is bad for one's health.

But one thing eats raw meat, raw human meat: Zombies.

Like the one Kairi's step dad turned into. He almost ate her. It was unexpected really. As she pulled out a peach, her dad tried to bite her. Kairi pulled back the arm he roughly grabbed, and was about to curse at him when she noticed his rotten yellow teeth, gray-toned, bruised skin and blood was dripping from sores all over his arms, face and mouth. She took a few steps back as her dad prepared to lunge at her. Kairi dodged his attack and leaped for the front door.

Stupidest decision she made that day. She swung the door open and zombies were trying to tear down the door. She turned around so she can exit out the back door, but her zombiefied dad was right behind her, so she dodged around him and ran up the stairs.

Kairi ran into her stepsister's, temporarily vacated, dark room and locked the door. The zombies began to beat on the door. Kairi yanked on the curtains that made the room dark, and light flooded the room. She open the window that leads to the garage roof and jumped out of it.

Second stupidest decision she made that day. Kairi was cornered. She was standing at the edge of the garage roof, and the zombies, as soon as they knocked down the door, began to climb out the window. She had absolutely nothing to defend herself with, and the zombies were out the window, slipping to fresh meat.

Kairi looked around. She can jump onto the SUV that was parked right in front of the garage, jump onto the floor, or be zombie food.

Kairi choose option one.

Third stupidest she made that day.

A zombie swung his arm down as Kairi jumped onto the SUV. Shocks of pain went through her body as she rolled off the SUV onto the ground. As Kairi tried to sit up, a few zombies were limping towards her. She gave up on trying to get up and waited for her doom to come.

The rattle of a semi-automatic weapon filled the air, and a highly familiar male voice called out, "Kairi!" A path was cleared and Kairi's best guy friend, Sora, appeared, picked her up, and ran to the waiting car. He sat her inside, and drove off, running over a few zombies. Kairi wanted to throw up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, giving her a concerned look. Kairi moved her head in a strange manner that said both no and yes at the same time. "I'll take that as a no. Here." He handed Kairi a bag, and Kairi regurgitated.

As soon as she relieved her nausea in the bag, Kairi took a deep breath and explained to him what happened. "Thank you Sora, if it weren't for you, I would've been zombie food." Sora gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and his breathing became ragged. "Are YOU okay?" He relaxed his grip on the steering wheel and looked at Kairi with a smile. Kairi's cheek pinked up a bit.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I hope the others are okay…"

* * *

><p>Worry.<p>

Zombies were blocking the paths to their friends' houses, so they drove away. As Sora and Kairi were parked silently on a parking lot of Wal-Mart, they were wondering what to get when they raided the store. It was really silent.

Silence is golden?

One shall beg to differ.

Silence is foreboding, unnerving, and has the element of surprise.

Something slammed onto Kairi's side of the car. The car tilted a bit, and got dented.

"Holy shit!" Kairi screamed. Outside the car, a crowd of undead canines were trying to overturn the car. "Drive, Sora, DRIVE!" Sora changed from parked to drive, floored the accelerator, and they shot forward.

He swung violently, dodging a truck, a cart, but not a lamppost. The car's engine was smoking, and both of them stirred. The air bag exploded out to save Kairi, but Sora wasn't so lucky. He lifted his head, and blood was dripping down his forehead. He softly cursed and tried to get out of the car. The door was jammed on his side, but Kairi's door wasn't, so she got out, took out the AK-47, shot the oncoming zombies, and ran around the car. Kairi yanked on the door, and it flew off, knocking Kairi to the floor. Kairi got up and pulled Sora out of the wreck .

"C'mon, stand up," Kairi begged as she tried to drag him into the store. Sora walked a bit, and they headed into the store. Kairi placed carts at the entrance and exit so that the zombies wouldn't be able to get inside. Sora was sitting at a checkout counter, hiding as Kairi blocked every entrance there was. Kairi walked back to Sora. He was swaying back and forth, his skin pale and his eyes were a bit clouded. She sat in front of him in case he needed to lie his head on something. He then mumbled something. "Come again?"

"Look… for… food… and… watch out for… zombies…" Kairi stared at him with fear. She didn't want to leave him alone, especially if some zombies were wandering in the store…

* * *

><p>I know it's a short chapter, the next one will be longer. please review! (oh, and if you see any names like "Stella" "Vlad" "Emma" or "Sebastian" please tell me, they were the original characters before i decided to make it into a kngdom hearts fic)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh chapter 2 a bit more action and a creep

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Wal-Mart and Xemnas<p>

Kairi strolled with tremors by different aisles checking for zombies. She was afraid that a zombie was about to jump out from behind and consume her. Kairi stopped dead in her tracks, and peered around. It was quiet, dark, and horrifying. She took a deep breath and continued to walk.

Sora's head was pounding in pain. "I should have asked her to bring me some pain killers," he thought. He stared at the convenient mirror that was under the checkout counter, and tried to wipe off the dried up blood. The bleeding stopped a while after Kairi left. "I hope she will be all right…" Sora found an opened water bottle and some paper, and washed off the blood. When he was done, he stared at himself and didn't want to be alone anymore.

So far, Kairi had gained confidence that there was no zombies in the store, and was about to head back to Sora, and to check up on the barricades. Then a crashing sound came up from behind her, along with some undead screeching. Kairi turned around and sure enough, five zombies were running towards her, wanting some meat. Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs, and began to shoot.

The rattling sound of a gun echoed throughout the store, along with a scream. Sora, scared that something horrendous has happened to her, tried to stagger upright, but he was too dizzy to even see right. He stopped his efforts on standing up, lifted up his hands, and entwined them together. He lay his forehead on his fingers and softly began to pray.

"Dear Lord, I know I hardly pray to you… but I only pray to you when I need strength to fight for the ones I love… So I definitely need the strength for the girl I love… Please… give me the strength to stand up and fight for her… Even if it means death for myself…" And in Spanish, he says, "En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, del Espiritu Santo… Amen." He kissed the little cross that was hung by a chain around his neck, began to stand up, and ran to where he heard the shots.

Kairi was tripping over debris on the floor. She grabbed whatever she could and threw them at the remaining zombie. The gun ran out of ammo, so she had to make a run for it. The zombie was a fresh one. How did she know? The zombie was running. Luckily for Kairi, she is a fast runner all thanks to the laps she runs for her workout.

Aisle after aisle, Sora's strength was receding. He sensed danger was coming towards him, but he didn't have a weapon. Fortunately, he was standing by the kitchen ware section and he grabbed knives from a display. He ran around for a minute when he saw a figure running towards him. He got ready for the zombie

Kairi was beginning to get tired, but she continued to run. Then, she saw something up ahead. It was Sora holding knives. Happy, Kairi called out to him. Sora lowered the knives as she approached him. "Don't lower your guard, there's a zombie chasing me." Sora held up the long knives he had, and got ready. Kairi grabbed an abandoned broom and prepared herself. The zombie was running towards them, flailing its rotten arms, and screeching. Sora, with precision and skill, threw the knife in a straight line at the zombie's head. The knife pierced through the zombie's head, and the zombie collapsed, it's decaying brain splattered all over the floor.

"I knew taking dagger classes would come in handy," said Sora. Kairi set down the broom and hugged Sora, who couldn't help but blush.

"You're okay!" she cried, not letting go of Sora. Sora hugged her back, causing her to blush, and they held each other for a minute. They let go and Sora stared into her violet-blue eyes with his bright blue ones. All of a sudden, Sora became dizzy, staggered a bit, and collapsed into Kairi's arms. His strength has reached its limit. Kairi softly set him down on the ground, and ran to the bed section to grab a pillow.

She ran back and there was a man standing over Sora, inspecting him. Kairi hid behind a clothes rack, watching what the man would do. The man took a few steps backwards, taking out a gun and aiming at Sora. Kairi, horrified, ran out from behind the rack, yelling, "Please don't shoot him!" The man lowered the gun, and looked at her. His cold orange eyes took Kairi's body and soul in, and walked up to her.

"Who are you?" he asked. Kairi became uneasy of his presence, and stammered while she answered.

"I'm Kairi, and this is my best guy friend, Sora." Kairi gestured at Sora. "He's badly hurt, so I'm trying to take care of him." The man looked deep into Kairi's eyes, then lowered his gaze down to her chest. "Um…" This made Kairi really uncomfortable.

Sora sensed something happening to Kairi. He opened his eyes and with difficulty, he raised his head. There was a man staring at her chest, and Kairi didn't look comfortable. Kairi then glanced at Sora and ran towards him. She gingerly held his head up, and set the pillow underneath his head. Sora reached for Kairi's hand and held it as if asking for strength. Kairi squeezed his and gave him some of her strength. The man was staring at both of them.

"I know a place where you can be safe," said the man. His icy white hair and hot orange eyes glowed eerily in the dark as he said this. Kairi held Sora's hand. "I can take you there."

"Are other people there?" she asked. The man nodded. "Okay… What's your name?"

"My name is Xemnas. Now, what happened to your friend?" Kairi lowered her gaze at the question.

"We were driving away from some zombies, and crashed… I was saved by the air bag.. But Sora wasn't so lucky… His air bag didn't pop out… so he hit his head on the steering wheel… I found it a miracle to see he was conscious after that… and even had strength to fight a zombie… But he collapsed after he fought the zombie…"

"Looks like he's not going to make it…"

"Wh-what?"

"We have to leave him here, or else we'd all be in big trouble. He'd just drag us down."

"I… I'm not leaving him! He saved my life multiple times! I want to stand by his for the rest of my life!" Kairi exclaimed. Xemnas tried to stare her down, but Kairi didn't dare to drop her eyes, even if it made her uncomfortable.

"Look, if we bring him with us, we'd end up dead."

"Please… I don't want to leave him behind… he's the only person who I know that's alive… I don't want him to stay behind…" Kairi began to cry. As the tears made their own tracks down her cheeks, Kairi stared at Sora. Xemnas hated seeing this, so he gave in.

"All right, all right… We'll take him… But if we all happen to get attacked, I'm leaving both of you behind."

Kairi went to grab some rations while Xemnas was placing Sora on a wheeled platform. Kairi came back with a cart filled with cans of fruit, vegetables, beans, ravioli, soups, etc. Kairi also brought with her five packs of water, all in one cart.

"Are we ready?" Kairi asked. Xemnas nodded, walked up to the carts blocking the entrance, and pushed them away. There was a van right in front of the store. The doors automatically slid open, and surely, some zombies ran in. Xemnas took out a gun and began to shoot. Two guns were in his back pockets, and Kairi took them without his permission.

"Hey what are you-?" he began.

"You take the rations, I'm taking Sora. So that way, you can easily leave us behind, and save your own ass," Kairi interrupted. Xemnas nodded and he took the ration cart.

A zombie rushed to Sora, but Kairi shot it down. She then turned around, and shot another one. More and more kept coming, and Kairi was running out of bullets. To reserve the bullets, she took a pipe that she grabbed from the floor and began to hit homeruns.

As soon as a path was cleared, Kairi, and Xemnas pushed the carts towards the van. Kairi quickly helped Sora onto the van, and Xemnas dumped all the rations into the back of the van. He hopped on, and drove off, splattering five zombies.

Xemnas turned on the windshield wipers to wipe off the blood, and Kairi was tending to Sora.

After two hours on the road and a dozen run-over zombies, they arrived at a vast terrain, a warehouse surrounded by a chain link fence was in the middle and there were some men on guard towers. The one nearest to the gate gestured for the refugees to open the gates to let them in.

As soon as Sora was brought out, he was taken to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>OOOO creeep! Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up! it's not actiony, i'll make the next chapter with zombies, but i cant promise anything :3 hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Ch 3: The Warehouse<p>

Kairi was looking at Sora through the glass of the infirmary in the warehouse that was their safe haven. Sora had bandages wrapped around his head and he was connected to an IV. The doctor, Aerith, walked out of the infirmary.

"How is he?" Kairi asked before the doctor can take a few more steps.

"Amazingly, he didn't receive any damage to his brain, he had some slight cuts, and he's a bit bruised up, but he'll be okay, just a good night's rest would make him better," said Aerith with a smile. Relieved, Kairi sighed and leaned on the wall. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her lucky charm, a Paupu key chain made of shells. Kairi smiled as she remembered the day Sora helped her collect the shells that were used to make the charm. It was nice and sunny, they were 14 and Sora was running ahead of her, picking up shells and placing them in a bucket. Two years later… This apocalypse is happening.

"Oh Sora, get better soon," Kairi said, holding the charm close to her heart. She stood up and began to walk around.

The warehouse was two stories, the first story was where the weapons were produced and the rations were stored. The second story was where all the fugitives slept and practically lived and where the infirmary was located. Kairi walked outside and looked at the chain-linked fence that surrounded the warehouse. There were no zombies approaching, so she had nothing to worry about.

She turned around and ran into Xemnas, who was checking the perimeter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kairi said. Xemnas raised his hand to say it's okay. "So can you explain to me the set up of the place, Mr. Xemnas?"

"Call me Xemnas. Well, to put it simply, it is set up to keep zombies away," said Xemnas.

_"I figured that much,"_ thought Kairi. "What are those large metal slides for?" Kairi pointed at the large slides that began at the second story.

"Those are for when the zombies do break in, whoever is stuck on the second floor, can slide down the evacuation area, which is the area we are looking at, and come into the vehicles and leave." Xemnas pointed at a gate. "That's our back gate, its for evacuation purposes only. It's closed by a chain, I know, it's dangerous, but most zombies will be coming from the front, for that's where most cities are, and there is nothing but barren land in the back, it's safer to evacuate out from the back." Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Well that makes a lot of sense," Kairi looked back at the warehouse and contemplated. "How about separating the front from the back?" She pointed at the sides of the warehouse. "Zombies can easily get back here through the sides, why not put up a chain link fence to avoid that?"

"Well, that's the thing. Those who are in front need to get back here quickly, that would be their only hope," Xemnas explained.

"Zip lines."

"What?"

"You can put zip lines on the front guard towers, connect them to the back guard towers, that way the guards can zip into safety."

"What about the people who aren't on the guard towers, and need to get back here?"

"Simple, they go inside and go to the back. If not, set up ladders that lead to the roof, hitch up some zip lines that lead back here, and they're safe." Xemnas thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sounds reasonable… IF only we had the zip lines and extra chain link fences.. I have to talk to someone about it, for the meantime, make yourself at home." Xemnas turned and left Kairi.

"Kairi?" A male voice called. Kairi turned around and gasped.

"Riku!" Kairi ran and hugged him. "Oh my God you're okay! Have you been here the entire time?"

"Yeah, me, Namine, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Xion and Roxas have all been here from the start," Riku said.

"From the start?"

"This apocalypse started yesterday. We were going to come get you, but you weren't there, Kairi, you or Sora."

"It's probably because Sora saved me before you guys got there, I guess."

"Is Sora here too?" Kairi stayed silent and looked down. "Kairi… What happened?"

"Follow me…"

Kairi led Riku to the infirmary where an injured Sora was sleeping.

"Oh, damn, what happened?" Riku asked.

"We crashed, my air bag came out, but his didn't…" Kairi answered.

"Well, at least you're both alive, that's a good thing," Riku said. "Come on, let's go see the others, they will be thrilled to see you!"

The gang was happy that Kairi was okay.

"So Kairi, how was it being alone with Sora?" Namine asked, nudging Kairi with her elbow. Kairi blushed deeply and nudged her back.

"T-to be honest, I felt protected," Kairi admitted, blushing even more.

"Well he did save you from being zombie food," Olette pointed out.

"That's true," Namine said, turning to Kairi, giving Kairi a sly grin. "So how was it being saved by your Knight in Shining armor?"

"Sh-shut up!" Kairi exclaimed. Namine laughed.

"Aw, is Kairi embarrassed? Don't fret, you two would make a cute couple," Namine hugged Kairi tightly. "I'm sorry for teasing, it's just that I'm glad that you two are okay." Kairi hugged her back.

"Thanks, Namine…"

"So Kairi, how did it feel using a gun?" Xion asked.

"It felt… like I can save world," Kairi said.

"Speaking of saving the world, did you know that Doctor Aerith is looking for the cure to the zombie virus?" Pence said.

"Really?" Kairi asked. "That's wonderful!"

"Hey, I'm back," Riku said, "And guess who I brought…" Riku walked in, supporting Sora and was holding a small bag of rations.

Weakly, Sora said, "hey…"

"Sora!" everyone exclaimed as they stood up to greet the wounded teen. They all hugged him, and let him sit down carefully.

"Now Sora, the doctor said that you should rest up for a few days," Riku said.

"I know.. She told me…"

"Man Sora, How did you not get any damage to the brain?" Roxas asked as the dinner rations were passed out.

"Simple, Sora has a hard head," Kairi answered, opening her can of ravioli.

"It's not that hard," Sora said weakly, but with a hint of amusement.

"Yes it is! Remember that time you fell off the palm tree and landed on your head, but you got up like it was nothing, and when Riku's parents took you to the hospital, they said nothing was wrong?"

"It's because he has nothing to damage in that head of his," Riku said. Everyone laughed while Sora glared at him.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't slip from the Paupu tree, and my shorts were pulled off by a branch, revealing my little puppy boxers," Sora said, stuffing his mouth with some fruit.

"H-hey, don't diss the puppies!" and the bickering commenced.

Kairi sat on the roof while watching the night sky whiled holding her Paupu shell charm. Someone sat next to her.

"Hey Kai, what are you doing out here alone?" Sora asked. Kairi blankly turned to look at Sora.

"Because the night sky is beautiful and peaceful," Kairi said.

"I know someone who's beautiful and peaceful," Sora said.

"Who?" Sora suddenly blushed and began to stutter.

"Uh, well… its… f-f-forget I just said that." Sora waved his hands.

"Okay then," Kairi resumed to watching the sky. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I don't feel like it." Sora said, lying down, yawning.

"Sure you don't. Go and sleep."

"But I don't want to leave you here alone…"

"I'll go with you then," Kairi stood up and stretched, still holding the charm in her hand.

"You still have that charm?" Sora asked, pointing at the charm.

"Of course I do, it's my lucky charm," Kairi said, smiling. Sora pulled out his from his ripped jeans.

"I still have mine too, I don't want to lose it, so I carry it around with me all the time," Kairi blushed. She made that charm for him. Sora stood up as well. He placed his hand on his head to fix the bandages. "So let's go?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Scavenge

Sunlight shone through the windows of the warehouse, and illuminated Kairi's face. The sudden light forced her to open her blue-violet eyes and she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She was about to sit up when she felt something hold her tighter around the waist.

"Who the..?" Kairi looked behind her and spotted who had her in such an embrace. Slowly, a blush began to creep up on her face as she saw the brown spiky hair that belonged to Sora. His eyes were closed and he was muttering something. Kairi thought he looked cute in his sleep, and began to peel his hand from her waist, when he held her tight her and pulled her closer to him, snuggling into her, causing her to blush even more. Lucky for her, everyone else was asleep. She began the heinous task of taking his arm off of her again when he suddenly turned, swinging his arm around, bringing Kairi along with it. "Damn he's strong," thought Kairi as she began to struggle to free herself. She looked around to see if anyone would help her. Next to her was Riku, but he was facing the other way, snoozing. Kairi felt helpless, when all of a sudden…

"Having a little trouble there, Kairi?" Kairi looked up and saw Xion and Namine looking down at her with amused expressions on their faces and carrying breakfast rations. At that moment, Sora held her even tighter and snuggled into her neck.

"Yes," Kairi said in a high pitched voice. Namine and Xion set down the rations and began to peel off Sora's arm. Once free, Kairi got up and stretched. "Did you guys see all of that…?"

Xion and Namine nodded in unison. "All of it…?" Again, they nodded. Kairi's face was redder than her hair, if that was possible. "Well thanks for freeing me." Kairi smiled up at them.

"No problems! Oh, everyone else is awake but the guys, let's wake them up," said Xion, walking towards her boyfriend, Roxas. She bent over him and began to poke his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes, stared up at Xion and smiled. Namine nudged Riku with her foot, and he sat up, his hair standing up in places.

"Who, what, where, when, why?" Riku asked as he yawned and stretched. "Oh, good morning everybody!"

"Good morning, Riku!" Namine said, bringing out the rations. "Hey, where's Olette and the others?"

"We're right here! I had to go to the bathroom, and for some reason they followed," Olette said, pointing at Hayner and Pence.

"We wanted to make sure nothing happened to you, there are guys here who are rapists!" Pence said, pulling out a print out of photos of rapists.

"Uhhh… What's that?" Kairi asked. Pence handed her the paper.

"It's a list of rapists in this region, Pence and I carry one around each to make sure no tries anything to you girls," said Hayner. Kairi studied the list.

"Wait… Xemnas is a rapist?" Kairi was stunned. "He seemed like a nice man when he explained to me the set up of the warehouse!"

"You were alone with him?" Roxas asked, "he could have done something to you!"

"Calm down, I was there, keeping an eye on him," Riku said. "That's how I found out Kairi was here. Anyways, I don't think Sora would settle if anything happened to Kairi." Kairi remembered how Sora saved her from the zombies at her house. Kairi began to blush again.

"Anyways, someone wake Sora up, I'm hungry," said Namine. Kairi lay a hand on Sora's arm to wake him up, but his eyes were already open, gazing up at Kairi. Kairi blushed at his intense stare.

"Well, good morning there," Sora said, smiling.

"G-good morning," Kairi said, smiling back.

"Hey, Xemnas wants to talk to everyone in the warehouse, said Xigbar, one of Xemnas's assistants. Kairi and the others walked to the first floor where Xemnas was waiting for everyone.

* * *

><p>"We are going out on a scavenge. We need some supplies, but we need some people to help, do we have any volunteers?" asked Xemnas. Three men, Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord, raised their hands. "We need seven more. How about you Kairi? You are rather talented with weapons." Kairi flinched upon being called on, and nervously looked around.<p>

"As long as I go with her too," Sora demanded.

"Sora! But…" Kairi started.

"I'd love you to go, but unfortunately, you happen to be injured," said Xemnas.

"He's actually fine, Xemnas, I checked how he is this morning, and his rate of recovery is astonishing," said Aerith. She looked at Sora and smiled.

"Well, what can you do?" asked Xemnas.

"I can throw daggers, and my father, who was a policeman, taught me (and Kairi) how to use guns since I was a child," Sora answered, with a dignified look on his face.

"Okay, that makes five people, any more?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, we are searching for two busses for evacuation, chain link fences, zip lines and clothes," said Xemnas through the walkie-talkie. "Kairi, I want you and Sora to look for clothes. Axel, Luxord, and Xigbar, you go look for busses. Saix and I will look for zip lines and chain link fences. Meet back at this intersection, Agrabah and Port Royal, is that clear?" At that, all three vehicles separated.<p>

"So, where to, Kairi?" Sora asked, driving in random directions. The streets were deserted and eerie.

"Let's go to that mall over there. Get clothes of all sizes," Kairi said, pointing at a rather small mall.

"A mall, how original. A mall in a zombie apocalypse," said Sora, turning into the parking lot.

"Whatever, lets get some clothes." Kairi and Sora stepped out. Kairi was wearing a belt that carried two mini Uzis and a shotgun. Sora carried magnums and a Browning M1919. Kairi took out the shotgun and some ammo. They both slowly opened the doors to the mall and checked for running rotten humanoids. When nothing rushed to them, they continued to search the mall. The first store they went into had only one zombie. Sora just shot it down. Kairi grabbed a cart and started to stuff it with clothes. After three stores and two carts, there was a chorus of moans and screeches.

Quickly, Sora and Kairi hid in a store. Seven zombies were chasing a German Shepard. Though the dog was too fast for the zombies, Kairi still feared that the dog might get caught. Then a sudden chill went through her spine. It felt like they weren't the only ones in the store. Sora felt the same thing, so they both turned around and spotted a bulky zombie. It lunged at them and they both ducked, causing the zombie to crash through the display window. The commotion attracted the other zombies' attention. They started to run in the direction of the store.

"C'mon Kairi!" Sora grabbed her hand and grabbing a hold of the carts, they both ran for the exit. All the zombies ran after them, screeching and moaning.

Suddenly, Kairi slipped, fell, and tipped over the cart she had.

"Kairi!" Sora abandoned the cart, making it crash into the wall, quickly took out the browning, ran towards Kairi and began to shoot. The German Shepard they saw earlier ran up to Kairi and tugged on her shirt to help her up. Sora reached Kairi and continued to shoot as she quickly began to pick up everything. Sora killed 7 of the 8 zombies. The one left was the bulky zombie. Pieces of glass were stuck on him and there were bullet holes on his chest. He seemed invincible.

"Shoot his head!" Kairi said, putting away the shot gun and bringing out the Uzis. Sora shot the zombie on the head and caused his rotten brain to splatter on the floor. Kairi, Sora and the dog ran for the exit of the mall. Four more zombies dashed towards them. Kairi momentarily abandoned her cart, ran towards a decorative plant, jumped off the pot, and flipped through the air while shooting at the zombies, ripping them apart. She landed gracefully behind the fallen bodies. Kairi ran back to the cart and all three ran out to the vehicle. They stuffed the clothes in the vehicle.

"That was amazing, Kairi," Sora said.

"Oh, thanks," Kairi blushed a bit. "I got it from constantly playing tomb Raider and Resident Evil."

"What are we going to do with the dog?" Sora asked, looking at the German Shepard.

"I don't know… It kind of looks like the police dog your dad used to work with," Kairi said, looking at the name tag. "It is him! Look! 'K-9 unit: Rambo.' Rambo!"

"Rambo! It's us, Sora and Kairi! Remember us?" Sora reached out to Rambo. Rambo sniffed his hand and began to yip happily. He jumped on Sora and began to lick his face. "Whoa! Easy boy! We're happy to see you too!"

"C'mon, lets go back to the intersection."

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring a dog? Do you realize that we will have to cut everyone's rations to feed him?" Xemnas said, eyeing the dog with disgust.<p>

"We already got him a year's worth of canned dog food, besides, he can come in handy when it comes to guarding the place. He's a police dog, he's trained for horrible events," Sora said, petting Rambo, who was growling at Xemnas.

"Fine. We can keep him. But if he causes a commotion, he is leaving, understood?"

"Fine." Sora, Kairi, Rambo, Xemnas, and Saix waited at the Agrabah and Port Royal intersection, waiting for the other three.

* * *

><p>"Xemnas! Luxord was bitten!" They heard Axel through the walkie-talkie. "What should we do?"<p>

"What else? Shoot him on the head," said Xemnas. There was silence on the other side.

"… Yes sir." They heard gunshots. "…Done…"

"Okay, now get over here, now."

* * *

><p>"Wow! You seriously flipped in the air like that one chick from the Resident Evil movies?" Xion asked, astonished. Kairi nodded. "Wow! You are beyond epic Kairi!" Kairi smiled. "And I'm so happy to see Rambo! Haven't seen him since they moved his unit to the other side of town!" Xion hugged Rambo.<p>

"Man, I remember raising Rambo, it was fun, I'm just glad to see him again," said Riku, petting Rambo. Sora and Riku are the closest to Rambo. Rambo's tail was in overdrive, being really happy to see his human friends.

"Man, I'm hungry… C'mon, lets go get our dinner rations," Sora said, standing up.

* * *

><p>Hooray for dogs! And Kairi's epic acrobatics :D Review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well then. Sorry for the really late chapter, I had school, and writer's block (oh excuses excuses) I hope you like this chapter, and ***SPOILER ALERT*** if you are sensitive to the subject of rape, I suggest you dont keep reading. **

* * *

><p>Ch 5: Month's Preparations.<p>

Week 1: Beginning of preparations

Welders were setting up their equipment to begin putting up the chain link fences and the zip lines, women were keeping an eye on their children, not wanting them to get in the way of the men at their work and Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Olette were distributing the lunch rations to everybody. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Pence, and Hayner were putting rations into bags in case there had to be an emergency evacuation.

"God, is it me, or is Xemnas a bossy workaholic?" Pence said, rubbing his shoulders. The boys have been at the job for four hours.

"Well it's important to get this job done… And its good that we have a large quantity of rations," Riku said, placing a can of beans in a bag.

"That is true, that way, no one will go hungry," Sora said, smiling.

"Do you guys need help?" Xion asked as the girls walked in.

"My lovely!" Roxas exclaimed and dropped everything he was holding so he can rush and embrace his significant other. He picked Xion up and he spun around. Everyone stared with huge smiles on their faces. Kairi suddenly felt lonely. She wanted to be a part of something like what Roxas and Xion had. Kairi sighed and stood next to Sora so she can help him.

"It's good to know that no matter what hell is on earth… There is that little spark of hope," Sora said suddenly, staring at a can in his hand.

"There is?" Kairi asked, placing a can of beans in the bag.

"Yeah, unbreakable love," Sora glanced at Kairi, and smiled. Kairi smiled back.

"You're right," she agreed and they spent the rest of the day preparing the emergency rations.

The night after…

Kairi was sitting on the roof, gazing at the stars, searching for constellations and shooting stars. Then, she began to doze off. Kairi curled up and fell asleep, not knowing there was someone watching her, scheming and smirking evilly. Footsteps were heard and the someone hid away.

"Hey Kairi, I have your ra-" Sora stopped mid-sentence, he spotted Kairi snoozing in a little ball. Sora silently sat next to her and stared up at the sky.

Making sure she really was asleep, Sora whispered, "I love you…"

Week 2: Close encounter

To Kairi's fear, Sora was assigned to the defense unit, meaning, if zombies were to attack, he has to stay back and defend the warehouse.

"Drill time," Xemnas said through the intercom. The back doors of the warehouse were opened and everybody, seniors, women, children, and some men, rushed out to the busses for "evacuation". Kairi, unfortunately, tripped in the midst of it and many people nearly stepped on her. She heard a familiar voice cry out her name in fear. She curled up in a protective ball so she wouldn't get hurt. Someone kicked her head and her world began to spin furiously. Kairi tried to sit up, but since the world was at a wild vortex, she fell back on the floor with people stepping over her, nearly stepping and tripping over her. She felt strong arms pick her up and carry her somewhere.

"Kk-aa-ii-rr-ii, aa-rr-ee yy-oo-uu aa-ll-rr-ii-gg-hh-tt?" his voice was distorted, and Kairi couldn't understand what he was saying. His face was warped and she could only distinguish brown and blue.

"What..?" her speech was slurred.

"Are you alright?" his voice was beginning to get clearer and his face was more distinguishable.

"Sora…? Yeah, I-I'm fine, I-it's just a bump on the head…"

"I'm taking you to Aerith."

"She's fine, she just has to rest and make sure she doesn't stress on anything," Aerith grabbed a bag of ice and placed on Kairi's head.

"Hey, you should rest on my cot down here, I don't think you have enough coordination at the moment to walk upstairs," Sora said, picking up Kairi, bridal style. Kairi, holding the icepack on her head, blushed, as the was being carried to Sora's defensive unit cot. Rambo, who was snoozing nearby, stood up and followed them.

"Ah, S-Sora… I stole your cot…" Kairi said, lying down on the cot.

"It's fine," Sora said, grabbing one of his rations to share with Kairi

"But what if I'm stuck here, and am not able to go anywhere?"

"Then I'll just sleep on the floor."

"I'm going to get fat!" Kairi said, getting up from the cot, could've toppled over if Sora didn't catch her in time.

"No you wouldn't, there's not enough food for that. Besides, you won't get fat, you'll just get squishy," Sora began to tickle Kairi and the began to laugh loudly. "And who cares about a little extra squishy?" He continued to tickle her and she nearly head butted him. He stopped tickling her and she was catching her breath.

"I'm pretty sure that many would care," Kairi said, giving Sora an awkward look.

"Man, that kick really did something to your head, this is not the Kairi I know, caring about what other people think about her."

"Guys wouldn't want extra squishy on a girl, I d-don't want to be alone…"

"I-I don't care about the extra squishy," Sora blushed, and neared his face to her. Kairi blushed as he neared her face. He got as close as brushing his eyelashes against hers when…

"Defensive unit, please meet up out front, please," Xemnas' voice echoed through the intercom. Kairi, kind of backing up, slightly disappointed, said, "Uh, you got to go…" Giving Kairi puppy eyes, Sora nodded and left. Blushing, Kairi was going to lie down, but she felt a tongue lick her hand. Rambo looked up at her and whined. "Uh… yeah Rambo… I'm kind of disappointed… I was sort of hoping he'd kiss me… what an inconvenient call…"

Week 3: So it Begins.

Kairi was walking with Rambo, doing a perimeter survey, making sure that the fence is sturdy, that the already set zip lines were strong. Kairi was at the back yard of the warehouse, daydreaming. She was near the poorly chained gate when Rambo began bark and whimper. A loud roar split Kairi's ears and rotten arms reached out towards her. There was a zombie, with it's jaw crooked and its flesh gray, rotten, with too many sores and blood is dripping out of it's mouth. Kairi screamed, falling backwards at the attempt of trying to run away. There was the sound of a gun being shot. The zombie's head splattered and it toppled backwards. Kairi felt a hand grab her arm, pulled her up, and pushed her behind the owner.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked as he kept aiming the gun at the zombie, making sure it stayed down.

"I-I'm fine, I was just startled by the zombie…" Kairi took a deep breath and Rambo licked her hand.

"Zombies don't startle, they scare the shit out of you," Sora said, finally turning around, with a scared look on his eyes. "I'm so happy you are alright." Sora held her tightly. Kairi felt that Sora was shaking violently.

"I think… We have to go tell Xemnas that the zombies are already coming in…" Sora agreed and grabbed Kairi by the hand and led her back into the warehouse.

In the leader's room

"Not good… We have to prepare immediately. Get the rations on the busses and everyone has to sleep on the first floor. The defensive unit has to immediately go out and guard the perimeter. Sora, go tell the other men. Kairi, you need to stay, we need to discuss a few important things," Xemnas said, running his hand through his white hair.

"What things exactly?" Sora said, not wanting to leave. Everyone in their little group are trying to make sure that they don't stay alone with any of the rapists.

"I'm putting her in charge of the evacuation procedures, I need to discuss with her the procedures. Now please, go tell the defense unit." Sora didn't leave. Xemnas began to get a deadly look in his stare.

"_Sora, go!" _Kairi mouthed to him, _"I'll be fine." _Sora gave Kairi one last worried look and he left, leaving the door wide open. Xemnas went to close it, and Kairi got worried.

"Well then, my precious, I finally have you by yourself." Xemnas turned around, and there was a hungry look in his eyes. Kairi stood up and stepped back.

"Stay away from me," Kairi said calmly. Xemnas slowly walked towards her.

"I'm not going to do anything bad. I'm just…" he pushed her against the wall, "going to make you mine…" Xemnas threw her on his bed, and he got on top of her. Kairi began to flail.

"Get off-" Xemnas covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sh, we don't want anyone interrupting us, now do we?" Kairi began to punch at him, trying to scream. She kicked him off and she rushed off the bed so she wouldn't be near him. "You little…" Xemnas reached to grab Kairi, but grabbed her shirt instead and tugged her back. She refused to go to him and tried to pull away resulting in the shirt ripping off. Kairi tried to open the door, but the door was locked and she barely managed to unlock it before Xemnas tackled her, and straddled her. The door burst open, and someone pulled Xemnas off. A fist flew at Xemnas and it hit him squarely on the nose. A fight ensued, and it looked like Xemnas was winning, until Sora pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the perimeter?"

"My important priorities are taking care of my friends and making sure that the girl I love is safe and happy. No other thing is more important, not even my own life," Sora said. Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, and Xion ran in. Aerith and Leon, Xemnas' assistant, walked in.

"Well, I knew it was a bad idea making you the leader, Xemnas," Aerith said. "Roxas, Riku, take him to the holding cell. Guess Leon has to step up to be the leader." Leon and Aerith glanced at each other and nodded. Riku, and Roxas, both being the strongest of the group, shoved Xemnas out the door. "Are you okay, sweet heart?"

"I-I'm just in mild shock… I think…" Kairi wrapped her arms around her uncovered torso. Sora took off his jacket and giving it to Kairi so she can cover herself up. "Thank you, Sora… this is the second time you saved me…" Sora wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Riku and Roxas returned as quickly as they could. Then, everyone kneeled down by Sora and Kairi and a group hug formed.

"C'mon, Leon, we have to inform everyone about the you being the leader," both Aerith and Leon left the room.

The group hug went on for five minutes. No words were whispered because the hug spoke what everyone felt.

"Oh Kairi," Namine said, breaking the silence, "I'm so glad Sora saved you…" The group got tighter and it caused Sora's and Kairi's faces to get closer to each other's. Kairi shyly glanced up to Sora's face, and he glanced back. They stared at each other for a moment and Kairi kissed him. The group let go of each other, but Kairi didn't let go of Sora.

"Lets go, we have to be at the meeting," Roxas told everyone. They all left, more to leave Sora and Kairi alone than to go to the meeting.

"Kairi, I…" Kairi shushed Sora with her lips.

"Thank you… I'm so grateful of you," Kairi's eyes began to water and tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Sora wiped them away and he kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't be able to live if anything bad ever happened to you… Kairi… I love you…" Sora held Kairi tightly and didn't want to go.

"I love you too, Sora…"

* * *

><p><strong>I found my old laptop with the original <em>Apocalypse of the Undead<em> story, so hopefully, more chapters will go up soon. Love you all I less than 3 you**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have no excuses of why its late. Short chapter, sorry for that, hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Ch 6: So It Starts<p>

It didn't take long or much for Kairi to persuade Sora to let her sleep on his cot. All she had to do was bat her pretty violet-blue eyes at him… Not really. When it is time to sleep, she just stalks to his cot and falls asleep. Sora, he just gladly slips in and falls asleep with his girlfriend in his arms.

"Hey, lovey-dovey couple, wake up. It's breakfast time!" Pence cried. The couple both yawned and rubbed sleepiness from their eyes. They spent the night enjoying each other's company, and both fell asleep late. They dragged themselves up. Sora stretched while Kairi's head hung down in drowsiness.

"Geez, what with the two of you? It's like you guys kind of did it last night," Hayner said, making a circle with his fingers and inserting a finger from the opposite hand into the hole. His head flew forward because Riku hit him from behind while Sora and Kairi both blushed and glared at him.

"We're not rude, Hayner," Sora said. "I'm pretty sure the other guys wouldn't like it much if we lost our virginity in public."

"And I would have heard them because my cot is right next to theirs," Riku explained. He was moved to the defense unit.

Namine handed the couple their refried beans ration, and they slowly opened the cans.

"Can I have a spoon?" asked Kairi, eyes fighting to stay awake. Rambo, who was keeping an eye on things for the morning, placed his muzzle under Kairi's hand. Kairi took the spoon that Rambo had in his mouth. "Thank you Rambo! You're such a good boy!" Rambo lay his head on Kairi's lap and looked up at her with big German Shepard eyes and slowly wagged his tail. Kairi scratched the back of his ear. _"Rambo is such a cutie!" _Kairi thought as his leg lifted and twitched uncontrollably. Everyone laughed as more hands joined to pet him.

"You know… I remember when I brought Rambo to school once…" Riku recollected. "Everyone in our fourth grade class wanted to pet him."

"I remember that, your mom had to tell everyone one at a time, or he'll freak out," Sora said, as Rambo licked his hand. _"How time flies…" _Sora thought as his face expressed melancholy. _"How I miss those times…"_

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, looking at him with concerned eyes. Sora looked up at her and they're eyes met.

"_Curse her for knowing how to read my expressions like a book. Yet again, that's one thing I love about her…"_

"I miss those times…" Sora answered. "Where we didn't care about anything and we weren't in a fucking apocalypse." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder to try to comfort him. Sora took a deep breath and let Kairi's scent comfort him. _"At least I'm stuck with the most beautiful girl in the world." _Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi and Lay his head on hers. "I'm not sure about you guys," Sora started, "But I'm moving to Alaska, where it's cold and I'm going to be in a huge, isolated cabin, and I'm going to have this beautiful girl with me." Sora tightened his arm around Kairi, who blushed at the "beautiful girl" comment. "And I will get you that Siberian Husky you've always wanted," Sora said, planting a kiss on Kairi's head.

"That would be great! Except I want our friends to be there too," Kairi said.

"Yes, definitely! I will drag them there if I must, and we will all be a large family, in Alaska, with Rambo, and Siberian Huskies."

"I like the sound of that, actually," Riku said, thinking it over.

"Next destination, Alaska!" Hayner said, standing up, and fist pumping the air..

"I've always wanted to go dog sledding," Namine said, clapping her hands together.

"Me too!" Xion said, cuddled in Roxas's arms.

Everyone laughed as they enjoyed each other's company.

"What's wrong, Rambo?" Kairi asked. Everyone looked at Rambo. His ears were pinned back and he was whimpering, and occasionally barked. Everyone looked at the same direction as Rambo. Then, the rattle of a gun echoed. Everyone looked at each other with fear in the air.

"Zombies! It's time to evacuate!" Aerith cried. Everyone began the evacuation process, but it was more in a panicky state.

And it didn't go as planned.

Everyone ran in panic to the back of the warehouse as the sounds of AK-47s rattled the warehouse.

"C'mon Sora," Riku said, grabbing a gun. Sora let go of Kairi, but she grabbed his hand and didn't let go.

"Please… don't go," Kairi pleaded. Sora placed his opposite hand on Kairi's and looked at her in the eyes.

"Kairi, go get on the bus, I'll be there soon, I promise," Sora brushed hair from Kairi's face and kissed her. Kairi reluctantly let go. "I love you." Sora left before Kairi could respond.

"C'mon Kairi, he'll be there. Let's go! Quickly!" Olette said, grabbing Kairi's hand and leading her to the back.

The emergency rations were already distributed to the emergency vehicles, and everyone was filing on. Before Kairi could reach the bus, strong tanned arms grabbed her and carried her away.

"Kairi!" Namine, Xion, and Olette cried. Xemnas, who was locked in the holding cell, managed to escape by grabbing Leon as he ran by, knocking him out, and stealing the keys from his pocket.

"You're mine, Kairi!" Xemnas yelled, throwing her in the back of a van and he rushed towards to driver's seat. They heard someone yell "NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The zombies have broken in, and Sora and Riku were running out of bullets.

"C'mon, Sora! Let's go before we become zombie food," Riku said, grabbing Sora by the arm and dragging him to the back.

On the way there, they bumped in to Leon, who seemed at a daze.

"Leon, what's wrong? Why aren't you at the back?" Sora asked.

"Xemnas… He knocked me out… He stole my keys…" Leon said, rubbing his head. No one spoke for a moment. Sora and Riku stared at Leon as Leon stared back.

"Sora!" Riku cried out as Sora ran off towards the back to the emergency vehicles. Sora kicked open the back doors and spotted him. Xemnas was running towards a van, carrying Kairi in his arms.

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sora dashed towards the van as the rest of the men rushed towards the evacuation vehicles. Zombies have infiltrated the back and rushed towards the busses.

Xemnas pressed the accelerator as Sora was reaching them. Right as a zombie was about to grab Sora and the van was about to drive off, Kairi kicked open the van doors, held out her arm, which Sora grabbed, and she quickly pulled him in as he shot at the zombie.

Safely in the van, with the back door closed, driving away from the zombies, and unfortunately, from the rest of the group, Kairi tightly held Sora and didn't let go. Sora hugged her back.

"I got you, you're safe," Kairi said, holding him against her chest.

"I should be saying that…" Sora said, taking a deep breath, still holding onto Kairi.

"It's… mutual…" Sora looked up and kissed Kairi passionately, who gladly returned it.

"Why…" they heard Xemnas say. "Why do have to ruin everything, you runt? She was finally going to be mine!"

"I'm no runt! I'm seventeen, and I know what I want to ruin. I am ruining the chances you have of raping MY GIRLFRIEND," Sora spat out.

"You're just kids, instead of falling in love, you should be playing with toys, or something."

"If we're kids, then that make you a pedophile for wanting to rape me," Kairi snapped back at him.

"SHUT UP! You two are safe! And it's all thanks to me!"

"I don't feel safe," Kairi retorted.

"Where are we going?" Sora demanded. "I noticed you're driving AWAY from everyone else. What the hell are you planning?"

"I was hoping it was only going to be me and Kairi.. But we're going North, where it's colder and the virus can't survive…"

"Sigh, Why does it have to be Xemnas…" Sora whispered to Kairi.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: The Woods

The group of three, a rapist and a couple, drove for a week, resting, finding more food and gas, looking for army surplus stores, and places where there they can clean themselves up.

A spluttering sound came from the van's engine, and Xemnas stopped the van to inspect the sound.

Cautiously, Sora got out of the van and walked towards Xemnas, who had the hood popped open.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, keeping a decent distance between Xemnas and himself, close enough to be polite, yet far away to make sure Xemnas doesn't hurt him. Xemnas stared at the engine, sighed deeply, and slammed the hood shut.

"Dead engine, we have to walk from here," Xemnas replied, exasperated. Sora nodded and walked to the back of the van to tell Kairi.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi, going through the ration bag that Xemnas managed to get before he tried to kidnap her. She pulled out a can of peaches and inspected it.

"The engine is dead," answered Sora. Kairi's eyes left the can and met Sora's concerned eyes. "We have to walk from here." Kairi, slowly taking in the statement, nodded and began to pack up everything they needed for the walk, the rations, weapons, ammo, some silent projectiles, and a few blades, all equally distributed into three backpacks. Kairi put one on her back, and handed Sora one. Xemnas approached them silently.

"This makes me nervous," Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that no zombies get to you," Sora whispered back, holding Kairi. Xemnas listened in, feeling annoyed and mad.

"I didn't mean that…"

"What exactly did you mean?" Xemnas asked, frightening Kairi. Sora held her closer to him.

"Hey, stop that, she's already scared shitless, no thanks to you," Sora stated. He threw a backpack towards Xemnas. "Here, you carry this." Xemnas placed the bag over his shoulders and they all started to walk northward.

"_I don't like this… at all," _Kairi thought. The back pack began to feel really heavy and she kept drinking from her canteen. _"I didn't want to put more in the guy's back packs, but this is too heavy for me."_

"_That back pack," _Sora noticed, _"it's too heavy for her." _Sora held out his arm and offered her help, but she refused his offer.

"I'm fine!" Kairi responded. "I can do this!"

"Are you sure? You look tired."

"I'm fine, babe!" Kairi gave Sora a really sweet smile. Sora just sighed and shrugged.

"_These kids… Especially him… Things are not going according to plan…" _Xemnas thought.

An hour later.

"Can we please stop?" Kairi asked, pausing for a moment to catch her breath. Sora stopped to check up on her.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, giving Kairi his canteen full of water.

"I'm just getting tired, that's all," Kairi replied, grabbing the canteen and taking a big gulp. Sora led her to a downed tree next to a forest so she can rest. Sora, standing behind her, stared at the ominous forest.

"We need to stop and rest," Xemnas said, "But we need a safe shelter to do it in." Xemnas gazed into the forest. "I think the forest will do. We can find a clearing or something that can obscure our campsite." Sora and Kairi looked at each other with doubt.

"I don't know, it may seem like a good place for us to hide, but it also can be for the zombies," Sora pointed out. Xemnas glared at him. "What do you think Kairi?"

"I think my legs are killing me," Kairi muttered, twisting her feet so that the pain would go away.

"It's getting dark and cold, we need a fire, and we are definitely not going to build a fire in the open, we need a concealed place," Xemnas explained.

"Fine, as long as Kairi rests," Sora said in submission. Kairi stood up so they can enter the forest.

"Be careful with infected bears," Xemnas jokingly said. Kairi stopped in her tracks and stared into the forest with scared bulging eyes. Sora, seeing the fear, held out his hand to her and smiled.

"I'll protect you from the bears, don't worry," Sora said. Kairi, taking his hand, nodded.

"I'm more afraid of you getting hurt more than me getting hurt…" Kairi mumbled. Sora entwined his fingers with hers in comfort and she leaned into him. All three of them walked into the forest, an annoyed Xemnas, a determinedly protective Sora, and a scared, but courageous Kairi.

The chatter of nocturnal animals eased Kairi's nervousness. It was a sign that nothing scary was lurking in the shadows. As Kairi was soothed by the sound of an owl, they came across a clearing heavily surrounded by trees.

"This looks like a good place to camp," Xemnas said. "All right, Sora, you go get some firewood, Kairi, you prepare the rations."

"What will you do?" Kairi asked, intuition telling her to watch out.

"Start the fire," Xemnas casually answered, and grabbed two rocks.

Sora stepped forward. "How about I start the fire?"

"No, you go find some not green wood, I'll start the fire, and the woman cooks."

"Geez, stereotyping much?" Kairi asked. Sora glared at him and turned to Kairi.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Sora said, he leaned into Kairi and whispered, "He does anything, scream." Kairi nodded and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sora, grabbing a knife and a silenced gun, and left the clearing.

Kairi went through the rations quietly, secretly watching Xemnas on the corner of her eye.

Xemnas smashed the rocks together to create sparks. The lint he found in his pocket caught the spark and the ember began to grow. Xemnas blew at the embers so they can become a fire, and Kairi still watched carefully as Xemnas placed twigs and some fallen tree bark to make it grow some more.

"It only takes a spark to create fire," Xemnas smirked, looking at Kairi smugly.

"Nah, really? I didn't know that," muttered Kairi sarcastically as she decided that dinner would be a can of beans and canned pears. Xemnas crawled towards Kairi and whispered into her ear, "Just a spark." Kairi immediately pushed away, scared. Kairi pointed at him accusingly.

"Stay away from me," Kairi demanded. Xemnas threw himself on Kairi, and she screamed at the top of her lungs before Xemnas covered her mouth.

"Do you want him to hear you?" Xemnas asked. Kairi glared at him, questioning the question. Kairi struggled to get herself free, but Xemnas made sure he had an iron grip on her this time. Xemnas began to reach for her legs while she continued to struggle when a kick sent Xemnas rolling away. Sora jumped onto Xemnas and began to pummel him on the face. Kairi watched, scared, and glad that Sora saved her.

Sora, placing his foot on Xemnas's chest, aimed his silenced gun at Xemnas's head.

"Kairi, give me the rope in my bag, I'm tying this bastard up," Sora said darkly. Kairi immediately obeyed. Sora tied Xemnas to a tree tightly, giving him rope burn around his wrist, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You little bastard! F-" Before Xemnas spit out profanity, Sora punched him in the face.

"I told you, my top priority is Kairi, meaning…" Sora grabbed a gun and pointed it at Xemnas's face. "You threaten her safety… You. Are. Dead."

Sora cocked the gun and Kairi grabbed Sora's arm, "Sora, this is not the best thing to do…" Sora glanced at Kairi's begging eyes. They all stayed quiet for a moment.

"How cowardly…" Xemnas began.

"What you say?" Sora demanded. Xemnas laughed out loud and glared at Sora.

"You can't kill me. You wouldn't even dare to kill your precious Kairi when she becomes a zombie…" Sora screamed and he blindly shot Xemnas's legs, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me well, asshole, there is a difference between you and Kairi. You, I hate you, so much, but I know it's wrong to kill someone, and I wouldn't be able to do it…"

"Guh…. W-what about your zombie girlfriend, you kill zombies, wouldn't you kill her if she were one?"

"Kairi is different, I love herm and I do not want to harm her in anyway, even…" Sora turned his back toward Xemnas and gazed into Kairi's teary eyes, "Even if she were a zombie…" Sora stared into Kairi's eyes and stayed quiet for a moment. "Bet that won't ever happen." Sora abruptly spun around to face Xemnas's sweaty face, kneeled down, and poked him on the chest, "Want to know why? Because I will not let a single zombie transform her." At that, Sora walked away, and picked up two ration bags and a backpack full of weapons. He then grabbed a knife. He walked back and cut the ropes. Xemnas flopped down onto his side and moaned in pain. Sora then threw a gun towards Xemnas and grabbed Kairi by the hand. "Don't try to use that gun against us, you are going to need it to defend yourself from the wilderness," Sora intertwined his hand with Kairi's. "C'mon, lets go." Kairi, speechless, let Sora guide her away from the area.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMER VACATION IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER! thank god, i'm tired of school. I just have to endure one more year, then I'm free, FREE! ish... plz Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8: The Treehouse

The moon was high up in the night sky, and Kairi was tripping her own feet. Her eyelids were drooping and it felt like she would fall asleep walking.

"S-Sora…" Kairi pleaded drowsily. She leaned against Sora's shoulder and yawned hugely. "I'm tired… We've been walking for hours… I think my legs are about to…" Kairi's legs decided to give up and she fell to the floor. "…give in…" Sora knelt down and tried to pick Kairi up, but he himself was tired as well.

"I'm so sorry… I was hoping we'd find a good place to rest…" Sora sighed.

_"Like what, a tree house?"_ Kairi sarcastically thought as she began to get annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Like a tree house or something elevated, something that will make it hard for the zombies to get in…"

"_I knew it."_

"Let's rest here, I'll keep watch," Sora said. Kairi shook her head and she volunteered to take watch.

"You are much stronger than me and you need rest or else we'd both be screwed."

Sora sighed. "All right. Wake me up if something happens." Kairi nodded. Sora lay down and dozed off. Kairi stared at his sleeping face for a bit before looking around. She took out a hunting knife and just sat near him, inspecting the tiny clearing they stopped at. A cloud hid the moon and everything went black. Kairi stared at the darkness, and the darkness stared back. Her heart beat faster and adrenaline began to run through her blood. She was beginning to get scared, she wanted light so badly, she wanted to sleep so badly, she wanted to lay in Sora's arms so badly…

There was a rustling sound coming from Kairi's right and she immediately stood up in a defensive stance as she waited staring in the darkness.

There was more rustling and she heard a low moan. The sound of shuffling feet filled the silence as the darkness disguised the zombie from Kairi's sight. Kairi was afraid that the zombie was getting nearer and nearer and she felt panic bubbling in her veins. The cloud finally decided to reveal the moon and Kairi could see that the zombie was only an arm's length away from her. How he couldn't smell her was beyond her, but she went and dug the knife's blade right through the zombie's brain. The redead zombie collapsed onto the ground and Kairi recovered the knife. Kairi picked up the zombie by its shoulders and dragged it away into the trees.

While coming back, Kairi happened to look up. Kairi shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Her mind must be playing tricks with her… or was it the darkness? It was unmistakable. Just across from where Sora was sleeping was a tree fort, beyond the reach of zombies, with a rope ladder and closable windows. Kairi rushed to Sora and shook him awake.

"Whazis'it?" Sora asked groggily. Kairi pointed at the tree fort and Sora immediately stood up. "No way! Is it true?" Sora rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Kairi! We might get a good night's sleep tonight!" Sora rushed to the rope ladder and tested out it's strength. "Kairi, grab one of the bags, and climb up! I'll get the other one." Kairi did was he told her and she climbed up, taking out a flashlight that was hidden in the bag. "It would have come in handy earlier," she thought as she propped open a trapdoor into the house. She flashed the light around and spotted nothing. Climbing in, Kairi set down the bag of supplies near a closed window and helped Sora up through the door. Sora kicked it closed and Kairi shone the light on Sora's face.

"Great! We can both sleep peacefully now!" Sora said, yawning greatly. Kairi blinked drowsily.

"I don't know, I think I'm so tired I'm not tired anymore…" Kairi guided the flashlight around and shrieked.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Sora followed the flashlight's beam and there were rotten bodies decomposing on the floor. "Holy- What happened to them?" Sora tentatively left Kairi's side and picked up a pipe that was situated nearby. He kneeled down and poked the head of one of the dead bodies. The body didn't budge. It was too decomposed to be reanimated. "It's dead. I'll... I'll pull them out so we can rest in here." Kairi offered her help, but Sora said he can do it.

Two bodies were pulled out and the area was cleaned. Sora collapsed next to Kairi and lay his head on her bosom. Blushing a little bit at this unexpected move, Kairi lay her hand on the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep on her...

* * *

><p>It felt as if though someone punched Sora in the eyes, well, it was light shining through the makeshift windows of the tree house During the night, they somehow managed to change positions and Sora was holding Kairi in his arms as she slept fitfully. He gently slipped his arm from underneath her head and got up to make breakfast. There was the sound of birds singing and the wind blowing through little niches in the tree house Sora smiled and looked back to Kairi. She looked soft and beautiful in her sleep and happiness welled in his chest as he realized he's going to live the rest of his life with her. He doesn't want to get used to this feeling. He wants to cherish it every time it comes around. He wants to cherish his time with her.<p>

"I am such a lucky guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy moly, I'm sooooo sorry i haven't updated as soon as I wanted to <em>YA IDIOT IT TOOK YOU MONTHS TO UPDATE<em>**

**I KNOOOOW**

**Well sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy with school.**

**Being an advanced senior isn't easy.**

**I hope you at least enjoy it!**


End file.
